


Anniversary

by a1rjayce



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1rjayce/pseuds/a1rjayce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Sei have been dating for a year, Sei reflects on things as he waits to give Noiz his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

It had been a year, one year exactly, and he knew because he was counting each passing day. The dark eyed male looked down, nervous and happy, there was something more than good about this year, some would call it luck, some would call it willpower, but he managed to survive a year and two months after the collapse of Oval Tower took place, after his brother was followed up to his room by a group of three all too curious men, and one man who claimed to be following just 'to find Toue.'

He smiled softly, laughing at the memories, those men were all strange, they all moved on, the large muscled man had moved to another country, but he took the "defective," extremely Human, robot with him. Not shockingly, the black haired male with the tattoos admitted he had feelings for Aoba, and Ren, the loveable piece of Aoba, had the luck of Tae, working with him, and received a body similar to the Alpha's, but altered to his looks. That was a few weeks ago.

But, one year ago exactly, something important happened. Something that would make Sei almost ecstatic that he chose to live. In the most awkward, brash way possible, the blond male of the group had come to him, dressed in a suit, though still wearing his piercings. He held out a bouquet of flowers and told him to stay with him. Sei didn't understand at first, but as Noiz stood there, waiting for an answer, he finally began to realize what he'd meant.

Today was the day marking one year of he and the German being together, and he had an extremely important gift for him. He'd contacted Noiz, asking him to come to the hospital and see him, and waited almost impatiently, something odd for him to do, his news was far too exciting. What was half an hour in the real world felt like hours of waiting and thinking about his friends and brother, but finally, Noiz walked into the room, he looked like he'd just got out of the shower, his clothes sloppily thrown on, and hair still damp. Sei laughed softly at the sight, the sound like that of chimes, that's when Noiz finally spoke up.

"Oi. What's got you so happy?" He felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile at the sight and pulled a chair out to sit next to the black haired male, looking over eyes that once were so dead, but now sparked with life and curiosity.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked, rather than answering the other, tilting his head just slightly, a faint smile playing at his lips. Noiz leaned back, crossing his arms and staring into those deep, captivating eyes. It was obvious he was deep in thought, four weeks ago was 'A year after Sei gave him feeling,' it wasn't April, so it wasn't his birthday, it wasn't February, so it wasn't Valentines day.

After releasing a soft breath, he spoke softly, moving a bit to look up at the ceiling, "I dunno. Wednesday, I think."

Sei shook his head, looking to his own hands, not having expected or hoped for the other to remember, it made his surprise that much better. "It's been a year since you asked me to be yours. I have a gift for you, too!"

Noiz froze, everything but his gaze keeping still, his bright green eyes shifting to Sei. Shit. He'd seen things about anniversaries in movies, but to think he would encounter a talk about one already? He was shocked, but forced himself to ask a question.

"What is it?"

The genuine question made Sei smile, his words falling from his lips quickly, an excited look on his face. "I'm being released from the hospital tomorrow morning."


End file.
